


Infinity

by TheSadisticMunchkin



Series: NU'EST Soulmate Series [1]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadisticMunchkin/pseuds/TheSadisticMunchkin
Summary: If you’re on separate time zones, when you sleep, you see the world in the eyes of your soulmate at present time.For Jonghyun and Aron, their life only begins in their dreams.
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun | JR/Aaron Kwak | Aron
Series: NU'EST Soulmate Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588249
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	Infinity

**Author's Note:**

> Henlo, ofc I start with jron because it's my main. I hope you enjoy it !

Jonghyun lived a life of espionage.

Taking down syndicates, mafias, corrupt corporations and world leaders that want nothing but the destruction of mankind was the recurring task every night. There would be large scale chase scenes he used to only see in movies or sensual undercover work that more often than not ended in tattered sequined dresses and blood splatters on cold linoleum floors. Sometimes the fate of the whole of humankind boils down to how well he did on a mission.

Sometimes he would save the world and everyone is none the wiser.

That is, everyone including himself.

See, Jonghyun lived a life of espionage at night. He worked as a secret agent of one of the planet’s most rumoured agencies when his entire world is dead all around him. He plays James Bond when the moon is high in the sky and his rickety bed is the foundation of discomfort and underprivileged circumstances. He lived a life of espionage, saving the world, getting the girl, being the best in the agency, but only during ungodly hours. 

He lives in someone else’s life at the time he falls asleep.

In his dreams, his name is Aron K, the top spy for MI6 and one of the deadliest former assassins of the secret elite extremist group  _ Phoenix.  _ For years, this story of his has been projecting itself into his mind the moment he falls asleep. It was more than just a recurring nightmare to his. For Jonghyun, this was actually a reprieve to the total opposite life he lives. His dreams were the only escape he had to the current nightmare he walks through when he opens his eyes.

When Jonghyun was younger, he was taught in school of the rare existence of soulmates in the 1800’s. They only started to become a more regular occurrence from the 1900’s and beyond. No one knows how and no one knows why but more and more people were having the universe pair them up in a bond so special. It could be because the universe probably felt bad for them but ultimately, it lead to soulmates now being the norm in the society he lives in now.

The only way to know if you had a soulmate was to have a dream. It seemed silly to Jonghyun at first but this was not like any other dream. It had to be a dream happening in real time; it had to be a dream where you watch your soulmate live their lives through their eyes. Of course, if you and your soulmate live in the same time zone, all you would see is darkness. But you can still see what they’re doing if you take a nap in the middle of the day while they’re still awake.

Those were the easy kinds.

Jonghyun knew he had someone special the minute he closed his eyes to dream about his soulmate. It wasn’t because they lived in different time zones so that he could actually see whatever they were doing. It was more of the fact that for the first few years of him dreaming about his soulmate, they already had a life deviating from the norm of a typical 8-year-old in Europe, if there were such a thing anyway.

His first dream was staring down the barrel of a gun, barely even breathing, as he stops a bullet straight out of mid-air. He was shook both from the reverberation from the gun but also the sheer disbelief that  _ this  _ was his soulmate. It seemed almost unbelievable that his soulmate was even  _ alive  _ if this was what they did almost every single day. It wasn’t just stopping bullets with their bare hands. Throughout the years it became defusing bombs, interrogation scenes, confrontation battles that lasted for hours, and even sniper vision that showed him the amount of people his soulmate could kill within the 30 minute time limit.

Jonghyun was able to count 42 kills before he woke up.

Everyday, Jonghyun looked forward to watching his soulmate in action. He only realized that they were a boy when he finally spoke after a few weeks he started having his dreams. But he doesn’t know how he looks like. Every time Aron, he found out the name on the 7th week, would look into a reflective surface like a mirror or her phone, his face would get all blurry. It was something that frustrated Jonghyun for the first few days because  _ who wouldn’t want to know how their soulmate looked like? _

However, it seemed  _ nobody  _ would know how their soulmate would look like unless you figure out their full name in your dreams. Your soulmate should willingly want to give you their name and want you to know them properly. If they wanted to meet you outside their dreams, and if you agreed to do so, your dreams will stop because you’re together now. You don’t need to know what they’re doing if they’re right there beside you.

But Jonghyun never wanted to find out who Aron was. With his line of work, he assumed he wouldn’t even  _ hear  _ his name ever. He was a spy, a top secret agent for MI6; he wasn’t going to get a name. Yet he found out anyway and the additional knowledge has only made him more anxious for him. What if Aron died during a mission and Jonghyun would only find out when he goes to sleep that night? Even if he only knew him in his dreams, he isn’t sure if he’ll be able to live knowing his soulmate is dead.

Fortunately, in the past 25 years, Aron has been a consistently incredible spy.

Still, it never stops him from worrying about him.

* * *

Aron lives for his dreams.

Ever since he was four, he was taken from his family and trained as an assassin for  _ Phoenix.  _ He could shoot a Phoenix enemy in the head by the time most children his age were starting middle school. He was only allowed to see his family, who lived in a far away safe house in Austria, on certain days and even Aron didn’t know when he would see them. Also, those were the only times he would be able to sleep properly.

When he turned 14, MI6 took down the assassin group that has oppressed him and many other children for years and gave him a choice to join them or go back to living a normal life.

He only replied with “I’ve never had a normal life.”

The director of MI6 took pity on him and promised to keep his family safe if he worked for MI6. He figured it wouldn’t be as vile and brutal as working for Phoenix so he accepted just so his family wouldn’t have to always be anxiously waiting for him in an entirely different country. Granted when he joined MI6, he was delighted to know that he wouldn’t have to kill unless the situation absolutely calls for it. Only if he were in imminent danger would he have to kill and that was it.

By his reaction alone, he was assigned to the espionage division. 

He was only selected for certain missions because he was still technically a minor until he turned 21. But he would do every mission with the fervor only a former assassin for a corrupt terrorist group could manage. Sometimes, he would unfortunately see former Phoenix members working for the Mob bosses or comically evil characters he would end up fighting. Those were the only people he allowed himself to kill. 

But when he’s not on a mission, he lives a different life in him dreams.

Because of his life of taking down whatever wants to dominate the world, he enjoys going through the life of someone else when he sleeps. If he’s not catching up with his family, he would catch up on whatever sleep he missed while on particularly brutal missions. On those days, he goes through the daily routine of Kim Jonghyun from South Korea. He lived what others may call a mundane life.

Aron never had a mundane life so this was a new adventure to him. Of course, he wasn’t denied the knowledge of the existence of soulmates. He knew Jonghyun was his soulmate and he knew how much he hated his own life. Sometimes he would hear Jonghyun tell people over the top exaggerations of the dreams he had the night before. Aron would smile whenever he’d butcher a name or deliberately not tell classified information.

However, his friends never believed him whenever he’d say his soulmate was a spy, which should be a relief to Aron. That means nobody knew about him. But it never stopped him from feeling a little disappointed whenever Jonghyun would defend him and say that yes I have a pretty cool soulmate. He always sounded so enthusiastic, as if he wished that was his life instead of being stuck in a boring office job every day.

Aron felt the complete opposite.

He wished he could live a normal life, be raised with his family, go to school, have real friends, maybe even find Jonghyun, and not worry about whether or not he was going to survive a mission. 

Maybe if Jonghyun knew that, he’d understand.

* * *

This was the first time Jonghyun didn’t have a dream about Aron.

To say the least, he was a little freaked out.

What if Aron died on a mission while Jonghyun was working late hours at the office? What if Aron was unconscious because of some freak explosion or a stray bullet? What if he was kidnapped and beaten to a bloody pulp? Jonghyun would have been able to see all of that. This wasn’t even just one day. It has started happening ever since last week and he wouldn’t be so worried if Aron was a normal boy.

But Aron isn’t a normal boy. He was a  _ spy  _ who saved the  _ world  _ every now and then. What if while he was saving the world, he lost his own life? Jonghyun wasn’t ready to lose the only escape from reality he had left. Sure his initial reason may be selfish but he was genuinely scared for Aron. It was now the fourth night without dreaming of him and honestly, Jonghyun was so close to crying. 

It wasn’t that he hoped he’d meet Aron at any point in his life. Jonghyun lived in Korea and Aron lived in the UK and went on missions around the world. What were the odds that Jonghyun would meet him? The odds were stacked as high as a tower against him; there would be no possible way. Still, he sat on his childhood bed, pink blankets wrapped around his thin legs, and prayed that Aron was only unconscious and that he would wake up soon.

Before he went to sleep, he whispered a desolate  _ “Please,”  _ into the air and hoped Aron heard him.

* * *

A desolate  _ “please”  _ was the last thing Aron heard in his dark and blurry dream before the heart monitor’s long, dreaded  _ beep  _ filled the empty hospital room. A choked sob echoed in his slowly diminishing mind. Maybe if he lived a mundane life with Jonghyun, everything would have changed. But he was a spy and there were risks that came with the job. A spy is a spy, no matter the circumstances. It just so happened that this circumstance didn’t go according to plan.

This was supposed to be his last mission before resigning for good.

Still, his final thought was  _ what if?  _

_ What if I resigned sooner and found Jonghyun? What if I met him and introduced him to my family? What if we had a life together? What if I finally lived a boring life with no secrets, boundaries, and constantly looking over my shoulder?  _

_ What if I never became a spy? _

Before the doctors came in, Aron whispered with the final bit of strength he had left in him and apologized to Jonghyun. 

_ “I’m sorry I let you down.” _

* * *

Jonghyun never dreamed again.


End file.
